<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The matter of perspective by Legend25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004312">The matter of perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25'>Legend25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frieza Yamcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.</p>
<p>Summary: Alternate Reality</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The matter of perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just a matter of time. They presented their new project to the Emperor of the Universe. The horned alien, with a lizard tail, humanoid white body and arms and amphibian feet. He was in his floating chair. With a scowl bigger than the Universe itself. He hated it. What did they think of him? That he is a fool?! A complete imbecile?<br/>
-	What is the meaning of this?! – he raged like fire in his soul, like a burning coal in his heart, and passion that craved so much.<br/>
-	Your Highness! Please, let us explain!<br/>
-	You are coming here, in the presence of my men, showing me this cheap version of your plans and now… I need to behave?!<br/>
-	NO, NO, NO, that is not!<br/>
-	Silence! I won’t suppress myself any longer – with a swift movement of his hand as a cue, his men were already taking the king and his people to the execution grounds without any remorse.<br/>
-	Please! I have one more offer!<br/>
-	No. You have nothing that could ever please my wrath!<br/>
-	Sire! In return for our lives… I offer you…<br/>
-	What is it? What can you give me that is … of the equal matter? – he leant his cheek on his fist.<br/>
-	I will give you what you asked for!<br/>
-	What?! – Frieza was watching the king with the shocked expression.<br/>
-	Yes! I know what you were thinking, longing and wishing!<br/>
-	Really?! – he leaned forward in his air chair.<br/>
-	My youngest son.<br/>
-	Oh…<br/>
That was all he could say from happiness. He wasn’t permitted to touch the boy because his father told me that the boy is not to be taken unless he is offered. If he ever takes him against the wishes of the king, than the very Gods can punish them. The planet is sacred, the Holy ground and nothing isn’t to be taken without strict permission of the King himself.<br/>
-	I see – his vision is darkened and his smile devious.<br/>
-	Do we… do we… have a deal? – with a trembling lip he begged.<br/>
-	Yes.<br/>
Just one word and Yamcha’s fate was sealed with an uncertain amount of time. Sealed with the pretentious laugh and a gleam in red, crimson eyes.<br/>
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
-	Come closer, Yamcha. I want to look at you – the Emperor circled him, observing him from his feet to his eyes… so beautiful and meek irises.<br/>
-	My Lord, I… - he clenched his fists.<br/>
-	Don’t be so uptight – Frieza put arms on his elbows, up and down, gently, petting his smooth skin – I wouldn’t like you to bleed – he said with charm.<br/>
-	My Lord – he was looking down at his feet.<br/>
-	There is nothing down there. Look at me – it was an order, he had to oblige.<br/>
-	Now, listen to me – he sighed. – There is nothing to be afraid. Not ever from me. Don’t be scared… I won’t ever hurt you – he insisted in his words.<br/>
-	But?<br/>
-	What but? – the alien inclined his head on one side and then returned it straight to the eyes of the man he owns now.<br/>
-	There is always a but – he told him thoughtfully.<br/>
-	Oh… that one! – the Emperor came closer, touching their foreheads. So hot, not cold – thought Yamcha.<br/>
-	You are going to beg for the orgasms… one after another! – Yamcha froze.<br/>
That night, the boy learned of the miraculous organism… called Frieza.</p>
<p>Bow to his dominance and you gain it all!<br/>
That is why it is only the matter of perspective.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>